All My Friends Are Horrors
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: There is gnashing of teeth and whispers of the great beyond. Smiling faces and needle-like teeth. These are his friends. Eldritch horrors.
1. His Love Is A Fairy

**Before I dive right in, I just want to say a few things. This is a fantasy AU, although I'm not using the aspects of the canonical one.**

**I'm going to try something new for the story. Each chapter is an explanation of the title. So it's a story told in tidbits I guess? I have seen other stories like that and thought I should try my hand in it. I'm quite excited for this, I have so many ideas! **

* * *

Shinso Hitoshi was a wizard (you know, with him having to study his ass off to get anywhere) and that meant having to learn everything by the books. Trial and error was his middle name by this point. Or at least he wouldn't be surprised if it was. He lived in a cozy large cabin in the woods. Not deep within the woods. That would be a hindrance to him, but close enough to the edge of it.

He had neighbors. None within shouting distance, but close enough he could walk over to them. It was secluded yet not in the bum-fuck of nowhere. You had neighbors, but they weren't that close to you. All in all, you get privacy and the ability to go into town to get things. A fair trade he thought, for living in these creature infested woods.

Pansties couldn't live here.

Or so he thought.

He forgot to think about it from the inside out. Pansties could live here, if they came from the forest. Like Midoriya, a moth fairy that was much too nice for his taste. Though considering how fairies could do and tend to be, he shouldn't be complaining in the slightest about Midoriya's sweet timid nature.

Speaking of the fairy, he was no bigger that the size of Shinso's face. But with the power of magic (which he used like it was breathing, which Shinso guessed it must've been like for a creature like himself) he could manipulate his size as he pleased. Though there was the issue of his wings… They posed a problem. By now Midoriya didn't need Shinso to remind him to put his wings away when he enters his cabin. Besides the occasion reminder. Big moth wings in a cabin room full of nick nacks and vials of God knows what don't mix well together. It was truly a bizarre process to him. The fairy would just close his wings together and shimmer! They glowed a bright white before vanishing altogether like Shinso's humans friends. He still failed to understand how seamlessly he did it. It drove him nuts. Only if he could do magic like that. Regrettably he was only a flesh and bone human, not something born of magic and quintessence. Something that bugged him though (no pun intended), was the fact there was still leftover from the wings. On Midoriya's back would be these holes. Not actually gaping holes, but spots where his wings had previously connected to his skin. The colors and patterns resembled the ones on his wings. Worst of all through was the feeling of it. The texture was unpleasant and fuzzy when his bare skin brushed against it. Needless to say he used that as another excuse to keep his gloves on and his sleeves down.

"Hitoi-chan! I gathered you some elfroot and troll pickles like you wanted!"

He had scored himself an absolute angel. "Thank you Izukun." He didn't turn around, not just yet. He shuffled the papers around a bit more find what he was looking for. He needs to get his shit organized. "Please set them down on the table over there." Vaguely he gestures to his left. He can hear the shuffling of feet walking to his left. The cluck of all the ingredients and the pitter-patter that told him something was coming up.

"Whatcha doing?" Arms slide around his neck, giving him a hug.

"I wish I knew."

A pout. "That's not an answer!"

"Sure it is." He grabs the wrist and held them there. "It's not a very good answer." He shivers as a breath tickles his ear.

"Well, maybe you should stop doing whatever you're doing and make the potion with me?"

How can he say no to that?


	2. My Friends Are Eldritch Horrors

Shinso had gotten a lot of new friends since he met Midoriya. The fairy was kind of a social butterfly as they would say. So; much like a magnet to iron, one by one they would drop by his cabin (or Heaven forbid phase through it) like it was a bed and breakfast place instead of private property.

They came in all shapes and sizes. Creatures of all kinds. Of all walks of life. Literally.

You had those with needle like teeth, some with four wings, others with eyes much too many. They hiss, they babble, they speak, and they chirp. It was erratic, what they could be. When snow falls some leave footprints in the wintertime, some don't. Other crunch the snow when they walk, hobble,and limp around. And some? Just don't. Silence. It's all around these guys and yet...he swears a few of them never learned the meaning of the word or even the concept of.

Still, they were his friends and friends meant company.

On the other hand he was no idiot. Shinso knew he was their friend because of his connections to Midoryia. If he did something to hurt that connection, or Heaven forbade, _hurt him_-He was going to be in a world of pain.

It's almost funny, how unbelievably easy it is to just die in this world. He doesn't know how anyone is still alive.

They may be his buddies, but never think for a second that Shinso doesn't forget what they truly are.

Monsters.

And they will kill him if they feel it's necessary. If they lose interest in him. If they feel threatened by him. If he says or does or _Hell, _even reacts in the 'wrong' way. He'll be killed or eaten. Perhaps torn apart. It's a possibility, it's always a possibility.


End file.
